AdrianxHyundai (Haruhi)
by Justincent Solieu
Summary: I WILL MAKE MORE CHAPTERS IF I GET REVIEWS AND FAVORITES THX XD LAMO !
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: BOIS N GURLZ

~Home~

Adrian woke up on his 2 chair bed feeling tired. Today was his first day at his new school, Ouran Highschool. Feeling scared, yet excited, he went to the bathroom to freshen up (sjower and brush teethies) :^)

After freshening up, Adrian checked his clock and saw that he was late for school. He ran out of the door and started on his 40 mile trek to school.

~School~

After 10 minutes of running Adrian made it to school. He ran into his home room and his teacher yelled, "AYE MUH WTF MAN GET 2 UR SEAT BOI!" Adrian complied.

"Hey man, that was prett bro, ma name is Haruhi," said a quaii desu desu boy sitting next to Adrian.

"Wow you're beautiful," said Adrian.

"I'm a guy," responded Haruhi.

"I know ;^)" replied Adrian.

Then they lived happily ever after… OR DID THEY XD LAMO

REVIEW 4 MOR CHAPTERS THX ! Xd


	2. Chapter 2

~Evening~

After getting home from school Adrian instantly ate food and did his homework, like a good senpai. Then he brushed his teethies, however ONE TOOTH FELL OFF OH NO!

"Shoot, this is bad... I should hide this under my pillow for the tooth fairy!1!xD" thought Adrian.

After a good 10 minutes of brushing his open gums, Adrian changed and put his tooth under his bed.

~Later that Evening~

The tooth fairy tip toed (in his/her JAWWDiNZ) into Adrian's room and tried to pry Adrian's tooth from under the pillow. However, Adrian's luscious locks of hair distracted the tooth fairy.

"Those are some luscious locks," thought the tooth fairy...

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!11!1 xD," yelled Adrian. "WHO ARE YOU!"

"I'm Kyoya, the tooth fairy. :^)" said Kyoya, the tooth fairy.

"You're quaii des des, I'm quite blessed that a qt3.141 such as yourself disturbed my rest," stated Adrian.

"Thx br0 !" replied Kyoya.

Then in a flash, Kyoya juked Adrian and took his tooth! However, Kyoya left Adran lipstick as a reminder of their possibly long lasting relationship together. (FORESHADOWING!?/1/1/1 Xd)

READ, REVIEW AND FAVORITE THX FRENDZ XD LAMO! 1


	3. Chapter 3

~Morning~

Adrian got ready for another day of school by brushing his teethies and taking a sjower... The usual xd lamo! After getting ready, he went on another 40 mile trek to school. During his leisurely walk, he thought about the new people he met... Haruhi and Kyoya. What did he think of his new frends you ask? He thought they were Qe Aii~ but that was about it.

~School~

As Adrian took his seat next to Haruhi, a new person caught his eye... A beautifully muscular male with soft, poofy, quaii, nice hair. Literally some luscious lockz. He also noticed this hunk's generous use of HOT HUEZ™. Pretty much, Ahdran thought that this male was a qutie pi.

~Lunch~

Adrian still didn't have anyone to talk to during lunch, so he walked around aimlessly with his lunch tray, looking for a table to call home. Suddenly, someone ran into him! It was the beautiful hunk of HUEZ that Ahdran saw earlier!

"S-s-s-orry! Senapi!~ Dai joe boo!?" asked the hunk of man.

"OMG xd lamo I'm sorri too! What's your name!?/" asked Adria.

"M-m-yname is Vincent~" responded Vincent.

"Wanna eat lunch together?" asked AAADRIAN.

"k." replied Vincent.

They instantly hit it off, Ahdrian made Vincent giggle like a cheesaie kohai. They talked for hours, skipping their 5th and 6th period, just to be together~.~ However... someone watched from the distance! HARUHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! G

PlOt TwIsT!? X R!1!1!

READ AND REVIEW PLS FAVORITE TOOO!?:d


	4. Chapter 4

In the last cHapter of our RivEting mango, HaruHi caugHt aDrian cHeating! WhHat wil he do now!?/

~School~

Adrian was now holding handzzZ with Vincent and HaruHe was watching from a distance. But in a FLAHS HaurHii spedwalked oVer to them and snatched adrain's other Hand in a flat .019382945 seconds!.

Adrian gasped!

"Gasp!" said Adraihn.

"WHAT are you doing with my man!?" exclaimed Haruahi?

"nothign" stated vincent.

"ok cool dog," replied Haurnhi.

"bye felicia," exclaimed adrian!

"ok cool dog," replied Haruhi.

Haruhi left as quick as he came, in a flat .193284950 seconds.0 Adrian and vincent continued to hlold hands

"Oh no.." adrian exclaimed!"

"what is it?" exclaimed vincent!

"Haruhe is gone!" questioned Adrian.

Adrian chased after haruhi in a mach speed of 20 seconds.

TO BE CONTINUED

As you fellow AdrianxHyundai lovers can tell, I have grown as a human being. My writing style is not that of a 12 year old anymore, it has now matured into a 17 year old male. Thank you for reading and reviewing, more chapters to come! xD


End file.
